Seduction'
by Totally-Out-Of-It
Summary: “The contestants have been ‘chibified’ to increase chances of victory for each. They’re supposed to try and seduce these 15 or so girls and Sasuke Uchiha....” Kawaii SasuNaru


**Seduction**

A brunette with his hair in a ponytail walked forward and sighed. A hiss aimed his way from off screen made him scoff. He raised his right hand, his left on his waist, and brought the mic to his mouth.

"Uh, yea...Hi. I'm Shikamaru and...I've been told by a person I'm not allowed to name..." he looked to his left at a middle aged blonde woman. "That I'm suppose to host this...thing."

He sighed in exasperation before continuing.

"I don't see the point...But yea, this is a..._Seduction_ contest..." he rolled his eyes, not understanding how this was considered seduction. "The contestants have been 'chibified' to increase chances of victory for each. They're supposed to try and 'seduce' these...15 or so girls from a far away, never visited before village of picky people...oh god, can I go home now?" he turned to the blonde woman again.

She shook her head and motioned him to continue. He sighed again.

"Fine." he turned with a scowl to the front again. "Aside from the girls...they have to _try_ and seduce..." he held his left hand out, motioning to the person standing among the girls. "Sasuke Uchiha..."

Pale, black hair, black eyes, and standing at 5' exactly was 15 year old Sasuke Uchiha. He looked thoroughly unhappy with being here, as all the 'unknown' girls were googling at him.

"Anyway, enough of this. The contestants are not allowed to talk. Let's get this over with. You each have one chance at this..." Shikamaru said in a bored tone, calling for the first curtain the rise.

Behind it was a boy paler than Sasuke, like paper white. His long black hair fell around his shoulders down to his butt. His eyes were black and it almost seemed he hadn't slept in...a long time. He wore a green kimono like outfit, and had his hands up and out...in a _somewhat_ seductive way. He seemed...snake-like. Sasuke's face showed slight disgust when he recognized who it was.

"Oro...chimaru?" he let out as the girls awe'd softly.

"Isn't he cute?" one squealed. (I have a picture of chibi Orochimaru in this stance, it's adorable!)

Orochimaru scowled when he realized Sasuke wasn't going for it.

"Dammit Kabuto!" he turned around to yell cutely at someone out of sight. "You said this would work!" he said angrily, in chibi voice. The girls stopped squealing.

"That is so not cute." one scoffed.

"Ok, your turns over." Shika let the curtain drop as Orochimaru began throwing a fit. "The other one is..." he lifted the second curtain to reveal...

Wearing a short sleeve black shirt and orange pants, with blonde hair and blue eyes, and hugging a teddy bear was chibified-

"N-naru...to?" Sasuke blinked. All the girls squealed loudly.

"He's adorable!" they shouted.

Naruto turned his head to Sasuke, who turned away from him. He glared cutely at the black haired boy before standing up and walking over. The girls squealed softly at his cuteness. Naruto tugged on Sasuke's shirt, making him turn around.

"What?" he asked coldly. Naruto looked determined, in a chibi kinda way.

He grabbed Sasuke's right hand, forcing him to take his teddy bear. The girls blushed and squealed again at how cute it was. Sasuke looked from Naruto to the teddy and then back again.

"K...kawaii..." he whispered. Naruto blinked, not having caught what Sasuke said.

They all gasped as Sasuke suddenly grabbed Naruto and began hugging him tightly. The teddy bear lay forgotten as they girls began squealing over the cuteness of Sasuke hugging Naruto. Shikamaru sweat-dropped.

"Uh...I suppose this was just a contest to see who could woo Sasuke...the 'picky' girls were easy..." he said. "And Naruto wins." he turned and left.

Off to the side...

"Tsunade what were you thinking!" A brunette with his hair in a ponytail, much like Shikamaru's, and a scar across his nose yelled. "You brought Orochimaru and Kabuto here?"

"Calm down Iruka, you'll die at this rate." Kakashi said in an nearly bored tone. Iruka huffed.

"At least he was a little boy instead of an evil murderer." Tsunade reasoned, bringing a bottle of some type of alcohol out and taking a swig.

-

End!


End file.
